Tournament of Dragons
The Tournament of Dragons is a Tiered Battle Ranking Board, continually keeping track of the ranking of all the players. To advance in ranking, or even just prevent a fall in ranking, players must participate in the Rival Battles. Only battles initiated through the Tournament of Dragons will affect your ranking. In turn, the battles do not cost Attack Power. Instead players are given 5 Action Points each day, that may be refilled using a Power Potion. Winning 5 Rival Battles (that you initiated) in your current tier unlocks a Challenge Battle. Winning a Challenge Battle will increase your rank to the next Tier. If another user beats you in a Challenge battle, you will drop a Tier. Only the lowest 30% in a Tier can be challenged. Dropping a Tier will reset the required Rival battles to 5. Danger Zones The 30% lowest ranked players in every Tier is selected amongst when someone in the Tier below is awarded a Challenge Battle. Thus, while in the top 70% of a tier, you cannot be demoted to a lower Tier. If selected as opponent for another players Challenge Battle, and you lose the battle, you are demoted to the Tier below, but will hold the top rank in that Tier. Action Points ''' This resource is unique to the Tournament of Dragons. It is replenished to a 5 every day at 00:00 (EDT/EST), or by using a Power Potion. Each '''Rival Battle require the use of 1 Action Point. Challenge Battles do not cost Action Points. Engage another player in your Tier (rank) at the cost of 1 Action Point. Winning will increase your ranking within that Tier, but will never advance you to the next Tier. You cannot select your opponent yourself, but if the automatically selected opponent appears too strong, you may opt to pass on the battle, causing another opponent to be selected for you instead. This will cost you 1 pass. Winning 5 Rival Battles in your tier and you will win a random reward of either Power Potion x1, Dorri x5000 or Friendship Points x1000. You will also unlock a Challenge Battle, offering you the opportunity to advance to the next Tier. Passes If you are unhappy with the selected Rival Battle opponent, you may use a pass in order to have another opponent selected (still selected from your current Tier). This will still enable you to win 5 Rival Battles in your tier. You are awarded 3 passes every day (resets to 3 at 00:00 EDT/EST), and may earn additional passes by fighting a Rival Battle while you have no passes left. Whenever you win 5 Rival Battles in the same tier, and you are not already in the Rank A Tier, your next Tournament of Dragons battle will become a Challenge Battle, against an opponent selected from the bottom 30% of the Tier directly above you. If you win the battle, you will advance to the next Tier, but will hold the bottom rank within that Tier. *Challenge battles do not consume Action Points. *You cannot "pass" on a Challenge Battle opponent. *If you lose the Challenge Battle, you must again win 5 Rival Battles in your current Tier to unlock a Challenge Battle. *Each Challenge Battle is only available for 30 minutes after being unlocked. After 30 minutes you will once again need to win 5 Rival Battles in your Tier to unlock a new Challenge Battle. *There is no limit to how many Challenge Battles you can unlock in 1 day. *If you drop a tier, your required Rival Battle wins to reach a Challenge Battle opponent WILL RESET to 5!!! Restrictions *No loss of DEF power or ATK power will be incurred as a result of battling in the Tournament of Dragons. *Dorri will neither be won nor lost from any battles initiated through the Tournament of Dragons. *Normal Battle Ranking Points cannot be won from battles initiated through the Tournament of Dragons.